Arc of Realization
Arc of Realization (実現のアーク, Jitsugen no Āku) is a powerful Caster Magic, Lost Magic that is known by a select few. One of the few known user's of this magic is Michael O'Neil who mastered it during his time in the wilds. Descrption In order to use Arc of Realization, one must use their imagination. When using the Lost Magic, the user delves deep into their memories—or even their imagination, whichever is more effective. Searching amongst the numerous events that they can imagine or remember, the user focuses on a particular scenario within their mind, grasping it as tightly as they can. Once in their hold, the user's magical energy flares up, reacting with the vision—this causes the Lost Magic, Arc of Realization, to be initiated. The grasp on the vision is so powerful that Arc of Realization allows the scenario to be converted from thoughts into reality, bringing memory or imagination into the real world, allowing the event to actually occur. It can be something minor such as forming a wart on the opponent's hand, or something akin to imagining an attack striking the target no matter the distance, and succeeding in blasting the opponent. In some cases, the user can go from being dominated by the opponent to completely turning the tables in a single movement. However, in order to use the magic properly, the user requires a clear mind—there must not be any distractions such as loud noises; additionally, having suffered recent trauma is ill-advised to use the magic. It needs an amazing level of concentration and confidence, and all without that clear mind, the user will fail no matter what in using the magic. Depending on the difficulty and events in the scenario being brought into reality, the usage of Arc of Realization can drain a large portion of the user's magical power—as unless they are as strong as a Guild Master or Wizard Saint, a normal user could possibly only use it six times before becoming exhausted. Because of these criteria, using Arc of Realization is ill-advised if the user cannot achieve all of the needs to use the magic. Arc of Realization is known to be a powerful Lost Magic, right up there with Arc of Embodiment in terms of effects. However, it is shown to be extremely taxing on the user's magical energy reserves. Spells *'Realization Power: Infinite Range Attack' (実力・無域撃, Jirryoku: Muikigeki): The most basic spell of Arc of Realization; when performing the Infinite Range Attack, the user grabs hold of the possibility, no, the realization, that they will be capable of attacking the foe and succeeding from their mind, bringing the thought of a successful attack into reality. Once this is done, the user is capable of focusing their magic and performing a spell or any sort of offensive action normally—imbuing that movement with the properties of Arc of Realization. This results in an offensive assault which delivers itself right next to its target without any speed or sound; from any direction that the user wishes it to be. Additionally, a variant of this spell exists, as when the user wishes, the user can teleport right next to the target while they deliver that attack. The Infinite Range Attack can be performed with any offensive magic, close-combat blow, or weapon, from any direction—meaning that it has almost limitless options in deployment. *'Infinite Range Attack: Brick Break Annihilation' (無域撃・煉瓦滅, Muikigeki: Rengametsu): A variation of Michael's Brick Break spell; only attuned to usage with the Arc of Realization. When performing Brick Break Annihilation, Michael focuses Eternano into one of his arms, focusing the magic to harden inside the arm. While he is undergoing this action, Michael grabs hold of the possibility, no, the realization, that he will be capable of attacking the foe and succeeding from his mind, bringing the thought of a successful attack into reality. Not only that, he imagines that his next attack would be one of his most powerful—strengthening Brick Break by several factors. Once this is done, Michael thrusts his fist forward, releasing a Brick Break; which packs considerably more power than the normal variant—the moment that his arm performs the motion of punching, it releases a single explosion that reacts with the magical generators in a foe's limbs and counter-spins them, thus causing their defenses to weaken at the moment of impact; essentially reducing their defenses to zero and inflicting piercing, penetrating damage, unleashing a fiery explosion that deals immense damage; followed up by five smaller, but still strong explosions which can catch the foe off-guard. This attack is so powerful that Michael must rest immediately afterwards. *'Realization Power: All-Defend' (実力・全護, Jirryoku: Zengo): The second application of Arc of Realization; All-Defend is known as the shield to the Infinite Range Attack's sword. When performing the All-Defend, the user grabs hold of the possibility, no, the realization, that they will be capable of defending against the foe and succeeding from their mind, bringing the thought of an absolute defense into reality. Once this is done, the user is capable of focusing their magic and performing a spell or any sort of defensive action normally—when performing the movements for the action, a barrier shining in the colour of the user's magical aura is focused on the specific body part which they wish to protect—or in some cases, the barrier will evolve into a large sphere of the corresponding magical colour which defends the user from the opponent's assault. Like the Infinite Range Attack, All-Defend can be performed with any defensive magic, body part, or weapon, in any position that the user wishes—meaning that the limits are endless. Trivia *Arc of Realization is slightly based off of Conduct of the King - Ultimate Routine (王の所作ｱﾙﾃｨﾒｯﾄﾙｰﾃｨｰﾝ,Ō no Shosa: Arutimetto Rutin) which is from Toriko. *The entire concept was thought up and written by Perchan. *The gif was made by User:Greenflash12 Category:Phantombeast Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Caster Magic Category:Lost Magic